Angel Of Mine
by Kylelover101
Summary: A story for BTRobession. Kendall and Logan's relationship might be in danger, due to a new member of the band. Mpreg, Abuse, Slash, and language
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I don't believe we've met, I'm Kylelover101! (hannahmariesmith46) This is my first BTR story so will everyone please treat me kindly. I have written a few Mpreg stories but they were mostly for South Park. So please enjoy **

**:) Also, this story is dedicated to BTRobession**

**WARNING: MPREG, SLASH, AND LANGUAGE. **

**I don't own BTR, or the theme songs. (They will Pop up during the story) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Kendall's POV**

"You're going to put me to sleep, if you keep that up" My Logan smiled at me. He was sitting in my lap in the apartment we shared with my Mother, Katie (my little sister) and James and Carlos. We had a soft rock and roll song going on and I was "massaging" his shoulders.

"Would that really be bad? You still look cute, even when you're sleeping." I said.

Logan shrugged and shut his eyes. I smiled. I moved my hands around his thin waist and just held him. I breathed in his scent: Chocolate Axe. Logan knew I had hankerings for chocolate all the time, this was just one of his "Foreplay" moves he's pressuring on to me.

I started kissing Logan's neck lightly, becuase that's how he likes it. I smiled and looked down at my Logie. He was so beautiful. I tok in a few deep breaths. I felt a vibration coming from my phone it was a text from James.

**Where R U and Logan? **

_Back at the apartment. _

**I need your help, NOW! ASAP! Come to the Studio...**

This can't be good if James needed us right this red hot minute. I looked down at Logan, he was sleeping. I guess that did put him to sleep. But I was right, he still looked like an angel when he was sleeping.

"Logie?" I said. "Time to get up."

"I just closed my eyes..." He said. I smiled again.

"I know, but we gotta' go...James needs us." I said. Logan got up, streched and we left the apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Logan's POV<strong>

When we arrived at the studio, We saw James and Carlos. They looked dumbfounded as we did, becuase we looked threw the glass of the recording room and we saw, Kelly talking to someone else.

"Who's that?" I asked. James shrugged.

"Guvesto brought him here, he told Carlos and I that he was in the band now..."

"WHAT?" Kendall and I said together.

"DOGS!" We turned to see the mysterious boy and Guvesto walking towards us. "This is Alex, he's in the band now..."

"Why? we don't know him." Carlos said.

"SHUT UP!" Guvesto probably scared the shit out of Carlos right then. "He's in the band, his parents are paying me tripple of what this lously company payts me and you-rrrrrrrrrr-e going to like it one way or another now start practicing!" All of us, accept Alex ran into the music room. We actually hid under the table. Fearing for what just came over us.

"Who was that kid?" Kendall asked.

"We don't know, all we know is, he's in the band..." JAmes looked at us. None of us knew who he was...but from my point of view...he was..cute. I mean, he had semi-long blonde hair, bright brown eyes and a surfer's tan. I felt a little weird for calling him "cute" becuase of my Boyfriend right next to me.

Who cares if he's cute, I guess he's in the band now...

* * *

><p><em>(Imagine the opening Theme of BTR) <em>

_Make it count, play it straight_  
><em>Don't look back, don't hesitate<em>  
><em>When you go big time<em>

_What you want, what you feel_  
><em>Never quit, and make it real<em>  
><em>When you roll big time<em>

_Hey, hey, listen to your heart now_  
><em>Hey, hey, don't you feel the rush?<em>  
><em>Hey, hey, better take your shot now<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh, oh<em>

_Go on shake it up, what you gotta lose?_  
><em>Go and make your luck with the life you choose<em>  
><em>If you want it all, lay it on the line<em>  
><em>It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time<em>

_Step it up, getting gear_  
><em>Go for broke, make it clear<em>  
><em>Gotta go big time<em>

_Make it work, get it right_  
><em>Change the world over night<em>  
><em>Gotta dream big time<em>

_Hey, hey, give it all you got now_  
><em>Hey, hey, isn't it a rush?<em>  
><em>Hey, hey, finish what you start now<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh, oh<em>

_Go on shake it up, what you gotta lose?_  
><em>[ From: . ]<em>  
><em>Go and make your luck with the life you choose<em>  
><em>If you want it all, lay it on the line<em>  
><em>It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time<em>

_Look around_  
><em>Everyone is shining now, it's brighter somehow<em>  
><em>Look around<em>  
><em>Nothing's really as it seems, nothing but dreams<em>

_You and I_  
><em>Gonna make a brand new sound, like we own this town<em>  
><em>We can fly<em>  
><em>Now our feet are off the ground and never look down<em>

_Welcome to the big time_  
><em>All the pretty people seen walkin' in the sunshine<em>  
><em>Welcome to the good times<em>  
><em>Life will never be the same<em>

_Go on shake it up, what you gotta lose?_  
><em>Go and make your luck with the life you choose<em>  
><em>If you want it all, lay it on the line<em>  
><em>It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time<em>

_If you want it all, lay it on the line_  
><em>It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall's POV.<strong>

I'm not mad, I'm not mad, I'm not mad, I'm not mad...I'm fucking furious. My Logie and I wrote this song ourselves! We should be the ones singing it! Kelly told Logan and I, that Alex would be singing the song Logan and I wrote with Logan. It would be just Logan and I singing it together like we asked for.

I was glaring at this guy who was standing next to Logan, singing along with him. It was Guvesto's Idea. I hate that Fat-ass at times. but Logan and I couldn't do anything to stop his ideas so I had to go along with this. Logan also reasured me (becuase I was going to kick Guvesto's ass) that he and I would sing together some other time and to be patient. That's my Logie, always stopping me from losing my temper.

**(A/N: I own this song, I made it up) **

"Can you feel it? The sound of love in the air..." Logan sang. "Can you hear it? the sound of my heart beat...pounding along to the sound of our love."

I smiled at Logan, until that Alex bastard sang.

"Can you see me? Looking at you..now?" Alex was good, I'll give him that, but I still think he's an ass whipe.

"Can you kiss me? tonight?" Logan and Alex sang together.

"Can you hold me, tonight? Can you be with me, forever? Can you say all the things I wanna' hear?" They sang together.

"Can you hear me...singing the song of our love...?" Then the song was over. Everyone clapped even Carlos and James, who also didn't like the idea of Alex in the band, but I guess they changed their minds.

"I guess we were wrong..." Carlos said. "This guy's great!"

"He might get us more fans!" James smiled.

Everyone was so siked on the idea of Alex in the group that no one probably noticed me leaving. I've had enough! This guy is an ass-kisser he can eat shit and die! I let the studio and sat outside. I needed some air and to be left alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh, on, Kendall seems to be the only one who doesn't like Alex. But I'm sure he'll come around. Anyway, It would be nice to have atleast: <strong>

**4 or 5 (NICE!) reviews before continuing just to see if I should. **

**THIS STORY GOES OUT TO: BTRobession (go check her out!) **

**-Kylelover101**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I don't believe we've met, I'm Kylelover101! (hannahmariesmith46) This is my first BTR story so will everyone please treat me kindly. I have written a few Mpreg stories but they were mostly for South Park. So please enjoy **

**:) Also, this story is dedicated to BTRobession**

**WARNING: MPREG, SLASH, AND LANGUAGE. **

**I don't own BTR, or the theme songs. (They will Pop up during the story) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Kendall's POV**

I decided to leave the studio becuase I couldn't take it that Logan was singing with Alex. I didn't want to tell myself to get used to it! this makes me so fucking mad! I sat on the curb for a few minutes. I looked behind me to see Logan standing there.

"Hey, Babe." I said.

"Why did you leave? Are you okay?" He asked. I loved it when Logan looked so concerned about me, it was cute.

"I'm pissed off." I said.

"About Alex?" He asked. Bingo.

"Kendall, he's a really nice guy, maybe we should give him a chance, who knows...He might become our friend." Logan said. I looked at Logan and smiled. That's so like Logan, he never sees the negative and looks heard for a postivie. I smiled. I'll give this guy a chance-

"But if he so much asks you on a date, I get to pound his ulgy face in!" I said. Logan laughed at my comment and wrapped his arms around my waist. I pushed back a few strands of his hair out of his beautiful eyes and kissed him passionatly and hard. I felt Logan's tounge enter my mouth I knew he wanted to take things a little futher but I had other ideas...

"No here..." I said. "Later, when everyone else is gone...I'll make you mine."

"Aren't I already?" He smiled. I smiled back and we walked back into the studio, holding hands. Thank you Logan...

Logan's POV

I was happy that I could bring Kendall back into the studio. After hearing Kelly tell us that we had new dance moves I think I saw Kendall's anger meter go from a zero to a five in an instant watching Alex flip and slid all around the studio. Alex was a good dancer...What am I talking about? He's increddable! Not as good as Kendall though, but close to it.

I think Kendall was happy that Kelly said we could go home early.

"Let's go swimming!" Carlos said.

"Hell yeah!" James cheered. So we returned to the apartment to find our swimming gear.

"Hello boys." Mrs. Knight smiled at us.

"Hello, Mama knight." We all said. I huried to the room Kendall and I shared I was putting on my swim clothes when I felt Kendall wrap his arms around my chest and lightly kiss my kneck. I smiled and turned around and kissed him on the lips.

"You guys coming?" James yelled.

"Naw!" Carlos said. "They're too busy making out!" Kendall and I hurried out of the room.

"No we weren't!" Kendall lied. Mama knight looked at us, she accepted that I was Kendall's boyfriend and all, it's just she didn't want us doing stuff that might lead Kendall and I to having sex. Sure, we're sixteen and all, but I think she really wants us to wait until we're older.

Kendall, James, Carlos and I walked down to the pool, just in time to see Alex. Kendall nearly punched a wall when Alex started walking to us.

"I'm soory, I don't think we met properly..I'm Alex Ryder I just moved her from New York...My father owns a TV station that will bring BTR to-"

"Nice to meet ya' but if you don't mind, we're trying to have some time alone...You know, just us friends." Kendall interrupted. He pushed pasted Alex and brought me with him.

"Kendall! That was rude!" I said.

"I told you, I didn't like him." Kendall said.

"You told me you'd give him at least a chance." I said.

Kendall sighed and sat on the chair. I noticed James and Carlos walking up to me. I shrugged I had no idea what got into Kendall. I turned to Alex, he moved here from New York, that's a log way, he probably doesn't have a friend in atleat a thousand miles.

"Alex! Over here come sit with us." I waved. Alex looked at me and I smiled. I looked down a Kendall he was giving me a "what the fuck" look but I could care less. James and Carlos pulled up another chair and Alex sat with us.

"So Alex, did you always live in New York?" James asked.

"My whole life." Alex answered.

"Were there hot chicks?" Carlos asked.

"I also moved to Texas once. but it was just for a vacation." Alex ignored Carlos's comment.

"Were there hot chicks?" Carlos asked again.

"What did you do in Texas?" James asked.

"Mostly vsited family. That's when my dad offered me a chance to be in BTR, sorry you didn't get a heads-up earlier."

"Oh, what else did you do?" James asked.

"Went surfing. That's what I did when I first got here." Alex said.

"Were there hot chicks?" Carlos asked again. I started to laugh. Carlos can be so funny at times

"I don't prefer...chicks." Alex said. That got Kendall's atention, he looked over at Alex.

"I'm actually gay." Alex said.

"Well, I'm Bi." James answered. "Carlos is straight, but he will accept you, and Kendall and Logan here, are in a relationship."

"Oh?" Alex said.

"Yeah," Kendall then put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "So hands off!" I felt so embaressed.

"Kendall!" I said.

"I understand, I was wondering why you looked so pissed off at me when I was singing with Logan, who buy the way has a voice like an angel..." I blushed at Alex's comment.

"That's it! I'm leaving come on, Logie!" Kendall picked up his beach towel and dragged me along with him.

"Kendall!" I said. We reached the elevator and I started to yell at him.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Did you hear him? He's Gay! G-A-Y Logan!" Kendall answered.

"So?" I asked.

"And judging by the way he was talking and looking at you, and also judging by the way you blushed at him he can take you from me in an instant!" Kendall sighed.

I looked at Kendall, was he really afraid that Alex would take me away from him?

"Kendall...I love you...and only you. And no one is going to change that." I looked at Kendall, his beautiful green eyes softened and he pulled me into a deep hiss.

"I love you..." I said.

"I love you, too." He smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please :) <strong>

**Next time: **

**KENDALL AND LOGAN START TO ARGUE MORE AND MORE ABOUT ALEX. WHEN KENDALL SAYS SOMTHING THAT BRING LOGAN OVER THE EDGE WILL HE SEE THE FACT THAT HE MIGHT OF RURIED HIS RELATIONSHIP WITH LOGAN?**

**I would like 6 or 7 reviews before continuing :)**

**Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I don't believe we've met, I'm Kylelover101! (hannahmariesmith46) This is my first BTR story so will everyone please treat me kindly. **

THE REASON WHY I ASK FOR A CERTAIN AMOUNT OF REVIEWS...squoctobird (YA' BITCH) IS SO I KNOW THAT PEOPLE WANT ME TO CONTINUE, OF COURSE I'LL FINISH THIS STORY, I WON'T STOP JUST BECUASE I ONLY GOT TWO OR THREE REVIEWS...OK? (GOD, YA' HAD TO GET ON MY ASS ABOUT THAT, DIDN'T YA?)

**:) Also, this story is dedicated to BTRobession**

**WARNING: MPREG, SLASH, AND LANGUAGE. **

**I don't own BTR, or the theme songs. (They will Pop up during the story) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Kendall's POV**

Logan and I were sitting on the couch watching a movie, he moved in closer to me. I smiled and wrapped my arm around his waist. I smelled his smell...Chocolate. I almost started to drool Logan knows that there is nothing in this world (besides him) that can make me more happy then chocolate. I kissed him lightly on the forhead. I wanted to kiss him on the lips when my annoying sister entered the room.

"move over" He said, rudly to Logan.

"Hey! You treat him with some respect!" I said.

"Hey, you buy him a tredmill, his fat-ass is taking up space!" I saw Logan's eyes widen.

"You're a dead girl!" I started running after her. She screamed, but I don't care. I cornered her into the kitchen.

"Ha, Ha...no where to run." I said. I was about to tell her off when I heard mom come in the door.

"Hello." She said.

"Hey, Ma'" Katie flashed me an evil grin. Katie was mom's little girl, so if I said anything to her that would make her cry, I'd get it for sure.

"Hey mom." I said. I mouthed back at Katie that she was dead the second I get my hands on her. But I focused back to Logan. Logan was in the bathroom he was looking at himself in the mirror.

"Am i fat?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No. Katie was just being a dick." I commented. "You're beautiful, I could care less if you were as skinny as a twig or as fat as Carlos when he's done eating too many nachos." Logan giggled.

"I still love you." I saw Logan smile and I gave him a hug.

"Hey, Boys?" Mom called. I began to kiss Logan.

"Yeah?" I still kissed him, I was just taking a breath of air before going deeper.

"I'm going to take Katie to an audition, I'll be back soon." Mom waited for an answer.

"K'ay." I said. Going deeper and deeper into Logan's mouth I explored his mouth. I could taste Oreos for some reason. His mouth tasted good, I wonder what else will taste good? I smiled at Logan and held his hand. Before I did anything I asked him...

"Are you ready?" I asked. Logan looked at me funny.

"Ready for what?" He got the clue when I put his hand on my crotch which had a bonor. Logan turned ten shades of red and I giggled. I waited for an answer and Logan nodded. This would be Logan's first time (I think) that he had sex, and I wanted it to be special.

I carried him bridal style to the room and gently laied him on the bed. I started kissing him passinatly and softly while trying to take off his black shirt. I managed to do so and he managed to take off my bright red plaid shirt. I started kissing his kneck and making my way down to his chest.

"Kendall~..." Logan moaned. I smiled I began to take off his belt and pull down his pants while kissing him. Logan began moving his hands threw my hair and moaning louder.

"Fuck, Logan I haven't done anything yet and you're singing my name...That Alex fucker was right, you do sing like an angel, not that already didn't notice." I said.

Logan blushed and I nooticed he had a bonor. I smiled and began to take off his black boxers. Logan slowly sat up but I gently pushed him back.

"Don't worry, lay down, this'll feel nice." I said. Logan trusted me and layed back down. He put his head gently on the blue pillow and I began to look at his shaft. It was pretty erected and huge. I didn't know Logan was that big! Damn...Anyway. I took just a little at a time to my mouth and began sucking lightly.

"Kendall..." He moaned. "Baby...Kendall..."

I bobbed my head up and down going faster and faster. He was going to cum anytime soon. I started deep-throuting him and when he came, he made this sexy moan that drove me crazy.

"Ready for the next step?" I asked.

Logan nodded. "Will it hurt?" He asked.

"It will at first, but if it hurt too much, I'll stop at anytime." I reassured. Logan nodded. I handed him my shirt that was thrown on the ground.

"Bite this if you need to." Logan held on to the shirt and I put Logan's leg's around my waist. I looked in my dresser for some lube or somthing, I didn't find any but I found some body loation I bought from Bed, Bath and Beyond. I put some on two of my fingers and slowly entered Logan.

"Kendall!" He yelled.

I smiled. I began to thrust a bit and prepare him for somthing bigger. When I was done he went a little pale. I knew he was alright.

"Ready?" I asked. He nodded.

"Ya' sure?" He nodded again.

I slowly entered myself into Logan. Logan let out a yelp.

"Logie! Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, jsut, keep going..." He said. I nodded and went in a little further. When I was fully in I started thrusting. I went slow but I picked up on the pace.

"Kenda-a-all!" Logan moaned. Logan wrapped his arms around my kneck and I started kissing Logan on the kneck. He moaned and called my name some more.

"Kendall..." I knew that was the last starw, becuase he came and so did I. I pahnted and pulled myself out of Logan and collapsed on the bed right next to him. I heard Logan breath heavily and I picked up a blanket that was kicked off the bed and wrapped us in it.

"I love you..." I said.

Logan loked up at me. "I love you more."

Oh he wants to play that game? "I love you twice as much."

"I love you five times as much." He smiled.

"I love you more then you love me." I said.

"I love you more then you love chocolate."

"I love you more then James loves his hair." Logan stared at me.

"That's a toughie." He said. I smiled.

"I love you, and you love me...that sounds like a good idea for a song." I said.

"Yeah," Logan yawned. "We'll write it...after sleep." Logan then rested his head on my chest. I pulled him in closer and closed my eyes into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>James's POV<strong>

"Indoor hockey!" I called Carlos was golie and so was I...we stared at each other for a few minutes before realizing that we weren't doing anything.

"Carlos, what are we doing?" I asked.

"I dunno...Were are Logan and Kendall? They're usually here when you give out your famous indoor hockey call."

I stared at the door. What were they doing? I could hear noises but they weren't leaving we they jumping on the beds without us?

"Carlos!" I said. Carlos looked at me. "Mrs. Knight isn't here and they're jumping on the bed without us!" I said. Carlos looked mad.

"This is an outrage!" He threw his helmet on the ground and we ran to the room. Where we heard not jumping but somthing else.

"_Kendall...Kenda-a-a-all..." _Was that Logan?

"They're having fun!" Carlos said.

"They're having fun alright." I said. realizing what they're doing.

"I wanna' jump too!" Carlos acted like a pre-schooler at times.

"They're not jumping, they're humping" I said. Carlos looked at me horrified. I nodded and he said quietly:

"Let's...go...and leave them alone." I nodded. Thank god we didn't open the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall's POV<strong>

It's been three days since Logan and I made love for the first time. I was helping my mom try and fix the book shelf while logan stared at me. When I turned around I noticed he winked at me. I smiled. Logan's staring at my ass. I wanted to sing. but I knew mom would find out what he did. She wouldn't be happy.

"Logie, lets go we can go swimming." I said when mom and I were finished.

"Cool beans." He said. I smiled and he left to get dressed. I walked and waited outside the apartment door, I had the towels and sunscreen. I was waiting and feeling giddy when I noticed Alex walk by.

"Hello, Kendall." He smiled.

"Hey." I said. Pulling out my phone, despretly trying to make it look like I was texting.

"Where's your butt buddy?" He said. I looked up and closed my slider phone.

"What did you call him!" I gritted my teeth together. I tried to keep my temper. But this jerk called my Logie a name. I hate it when people call him name, I don't care if they call him a clutz becuase he's not offecded by that it's remarks like he's fat or calling him a butt-buddy is what sets me off.

"Hey, Kendall, ready to go?" I turned and saw Logan ready to leave.

"Oh, Hi Alex." He smiled.

"Hello, Logan." He smiled back. "Going to the pool?"

"Yup, I wanna' spend some time with Kendall." He said. I glared at Alex.

"Well, I'm going down to my father's work station, maybe you'll see me tonight on TV?" He asked. "I'll be talking about BTR, and especially you, Logan." He smiled a fucking retarded smile.

"M-Me?" Logan said.

"Yes, see you around." He waved to Logan and Me. I grabbed on to Logan's hand and we walked to the elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>Logan's POV<strong>

Kendall and I had a great time at the pool. I loved it when he showed off and did flips off the diving bored. I'll admit I was scared at first, but in the end it turned out to be kind of cool.

Kendall and I are now sitting together on the couch with James and Carlos. Carlos was hogging the Doritos while James loked embaressed to be sititng next to us, I wonder why.

We turned on the TV and saw Alex and Kelly.

"So, Alex. Being the superstar and soon to enhairt your father's billions of dollars, how does it feel to be in Big Time Rush?" The announcer asked.

"It feels great." Alex said. "I've got my eyes on a certain member of the band, that I look forward to working with." Kendall loudly growled. I jumped atleast ten feet when he did so.

"I hope to hear you're angelic voice, Logan." Alex smierked.

"THAT'S IT!" Kendall yelled. "I'm gonna' kill that bastard!"

"Stop! Kendall!" I tried to hold him back from breaking down the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"He's making it sound like he's going to fuck you over the TV!" Kendall reacted.

"Kenny..." I tried to talk him into not doing so but he kept on screaming.

"I'm sick of that bastard!" Kendall said.

"What has he done?" I asked.

"Nothing!" Kendall said.

"Then why are you making a big deal out of it?" I questioned.

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!" I said.

"I'm trying to make sure you don't become his friend so he can-

"Don't you dare tell me who can and cannot be my friend if I want Alex as a friend I'll have him as one!" I said.

"You wanna' be his friend?" Kendall asked.

"YES!" I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Becuase Alex Ryder isn't a toal dick to me like Kendall Knight is!" I said.

"How am I a dick to you?" He yelled.

"I think the question is: How are you not a dick to me?"

"Fine if I'm suck a dick to you, then I'm gone!" Kendall opened and slammed the door shut in my face. I felt tears come to my eyes. James and Carlos came behind me, wanting to talk to me, but I pushed them away. I ran to my room and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please :) <strong>

**Next time: **

**LOGAN AND KENDALL AREN'T ON SPEAKING TERMS ANYMORE. WHEN KENDALL REALIZES THAT HE HAS BEEN A TOTAL BASTARD TO LOGAN, IT MIGHT BE TOO LATE, FOR HE SEE'S LOGAN WITH SOMEONE ELSE.**

**I would like 4 or 5 reviews before continuing (just to make sure people want this story up-dated or not :)**

**Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Who wants to be one of those reviewrs that reviews every chapter I publish? well, You're in for a treat! Who ever does that will have a chapter not only dedicated to them, but also be IN THE CHAPTER. I'll keep tract of who they are. **

**THANK YOU ALL FOR WELCOMING ME TO THE BIG TIME RISH FAMILY :) **

**Don't worry, squoctobird , I'm not mad at ya'. I was mad yesterday, but that's becuase u caught me at a bad time. OK? SO EVERYONE! LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANNA' HEAR ANOTHER COMMENT ABOUT THIS. WE WERE BOTH WRONG, I SHOULDN'T OF CALLED HER A FEMALE DOG ON FANFICTION, AND SHE SHOULDN'T OF FLAMED ME AND CALLED ME A JERK. OK! DROP IT! WE'RE ALL TOO OLD TO BE ACTING LIKE THIS!**

**Also, this story is dedicated to BTRobession**

**WARNING: MPREG, SLASH, AND LANGUAGE. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Logan's POV**

I've had enough of him. He's acting like a spoiled brat! I ran home crying. I arrived at the apartment and ran to my room. I plopped on my bed and just cried. I couldn't take it that Kendall was mad like this. When all's fail, use anger-That's Kendall's motto!

I sat up when I head Kendall's voice out in the living room.

"Kendall!" I called. Kendall looked at me.

"Look, I'm sorry if I ever-"

"Don't be, do what you want, I don't care." He said.

"I don't care, Fuck you, I'm fucking mad-that's all I hear from you!" I cried. James and carlos, Mrs. Knight and Katie who were sitting at the couch were trying to ignore us and watch TV but they looked at us.

"Well if you don't like how I am, then leave me! Go, Go Logan, to La, La, Land. get your head out of your ass and listen to me when I'm trying to tell you that, that Alex kid is a total-"

"Fine! I'll leave!" I said. I went into my room and picked up a picture of me and him.

"Ya see this?" I flashed it to him it was a picture of him and I when we went on our first date. We're standing on the docks and there's fireworks in the backround.

"Yeah? So?" Kendall said. Without hesitation, I slammed the picture on the ground breaking the glass and ripping the picture Kendall looked at me then the picture.

"I hate you!" I said. I walked swiftly to my room. I tried to block out the screaming and door slamming with some music but it didn't work. That was the first night, Kendall didn't come back to the apartment. He texted James saying he was at a club. I could care less though, we're done, I broke up with him. I don't care anymore.

THREE DAYS LATER. ~~~

It's been three days since Kendall and I broke up and to tell the truth, I've never been happier. I could talk and meet new people without him complaining and I could talk to Alex. Who's been very sweet to me. He's complement to me on my singing, and when I got clumbsy and fell during dance rehersals, he'd give me some pointers. I'm really starting to like him. He comes over at times, (Kendall tries to leave the apartment on those days.) he'd never played hockey before she we showed him and he got the hang of it. He hangs out with Carlos and James at times too. But mostly me.

"Logan...?" He asked me. I turned to see him. We were walking outside to the limo that would be taking us home. I looked over at Kendall who rolled his eyes.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Listen, I've got two tickets for the beach walk fair tonight, want to come with me?" Was he asking me on a date? I blushed a bit.

"Sure." I said.

"I'll pick you up tonight at seven." He smiled. "Bye."

"Bye." I waved.

As six thirty came around I was in the bathroom gelling my air just a bit. I picked out a nice outfit to wear and some pants that I liked. I put on the white and black plaid shirt and plack skinny pants on and started doing my hair some more, when I noticed Kendall walked into the bathroom.

"You're not going on a date with that butt-brian are you?"

I ignored him. I went back to focusing on my hair.

"Logan...Logan...Logi-" I didn't let him finish.

"Don't you ever call me that!" I snapped. "Yes, I am going on a date with Alex, he's a nice guy, but you're too busy trying to insult him to notice that!" I said.

I walked out of the room, just in time for Mrs. Knight to open the door for Alex.

"Oh, Hello" She smiled sweetly.

"Hell, this is a nice apartment." Alex said. "Hello, Logan." He smiled at me. I couldn't help but notice he had somthing in his hands and it was around his back. I wonder.

"Loga, is this alex?" She asked. I nodded.

"Well, I'm Mrs. Knight, Kendall's mother. Have a fun night, boys." Mrs. Knight went back into the kitchen. I smiled at Alex and he took my hand and we walked out of the apartment (not caring about all the looks we got) and went into a snazzy looking limo.

I went in the limo and sat next to Alex. For what I felt, was a really good feeling. Alex looked Hot in his black-silky dress shirt and tight blue pants. He took my hands and put a box inside.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Open it and find out." He smiled.

I opened it and found a chained necklace. it was beautiful It was pure silver too.

"This must of costed a fortinue! Thanks, it's so pretty!" I smiled. Alex smiled and I put on the necklace. We arrived at the docks where there was a fiar-like place going on. Alex and I walked on the boradwalk and looked at all of the sights. We saw people doing stunts, that I thought they might break their kneck from. I saw people acution off things. And I saw a few games and rides. (I'm not going on the roller coaster, count me out) Alex and I were walking some more after playing a few games (He won me a giant teddy-bear, That I named: Alex) And started talking.

"I don't think Kendall likes me." He said. I felt queesy talking about Kendall.

"Just, give him some time, he'll soften up" I lied. When Kendall didn't like anything, I guess I had to not-like it either.

"Are you sure, Kendall is alright with me bringing you here?" He asked.

"We're not together anymore. I broke up with him three days ago." I said. Alex looked sad but then smiled.

"Well, then I won't feel guilty by doing this-" He quickly kissed me on the lips and my eyes shot right open. As if on que, firworks started going and they blended in with the stars shining bright on the California sea. Alex smiled at me and I almost cried, I was so happy.

Alex and I started walking along the beach, holding hands and having him swing me around. We also kissed about fifteen more times at the beach. But the best kiss was the kiss goodnight he gave me in the hallway. I was about to go inside, when he pulled on my hand-gently and kissed me goodnight.

"Remember, we have to go to Gustavo tomorrow." He reminded me. "At noon, see you then Logan." He smiled.

"Call me Logie. I like it." I said.

"Good night, Logie." He started walking away. I opened the door and sank to the ground, I'm in heaven...

* * *

><p><strong>James's POV<strong>

Logan came home really late last night, I think it was around one in the morning. Well, anyway Kendall wasn't too happy that Logan went on a date, ask me why...Because right after he saw Logan leave in a limo, he started yelling at people (for no reason) and he started kicking things. Then he went to bed at seven thirty too. I feel really bad about him. Anyway, things weren't better at the studio either, Carlos and I didn't mind that they held hands or kissed or anything like that. It's when Kendall gets pissy and takes it out on us is when we get sick and tired of it.

"Okay, Kendall and James...you dogs, sing!" Kendall and I started singing lead songs and we were doing a good job about it too. It's when Logan had to sing with Kendall is when I felt the atmosphere thinken, everyone did. I held my breath and crossed my fingers amd prayed, I fucking Prayed Kendall or Logan wouldn't fight.

Alex is actually a cool guy, He took Carlos and I to a video game store. And bought us stuff. (not that I'm complaining) And he said we didn't owe him anything too! Alex doesn't talk to Kendall and Kendall doesn't talk to alex. I think it's the safest way too.

I was sitting in the living room, staring at the wall with nothing to do with Carlos, when I heard someone's stomach growl.

"I'm in the mood for Pie." Carlos said. I laughed, Carlos is always hungry.

"Wait! I want a peanut pbutter sandwich!" Carlos ran to the kitchen and walked out having the face of a child that was just told christmas was cancled

"What's wrong, Buddy?" I asked.

"No peanut butter!" He cried.

"Meh, we can make some." I said. I walked with Carlos into the kitchen. I grabbed what I needed and a blender.

"Peanuts, butter" I said. I put them all in. "Now let's put on the top." I said.

"Bud, I've gone my whole life without putting this top on." Carlos pushed the start button and the "peanut butter" we made went everywhere, Carlos and I laughed at this scene. When we realized that Mrs. Knight won't like this.

"We gotta' clean up!" I hollered.

"Shit on a shingle!" Carlos.

* * *

><p><strong>Logan's POV<strong>

I walked in the kitchen with Mrs. Knight I helped her go shopping since Katie was at a friends house.

"Ah! Good to be home to a clean house for once" She smiled. We walked into the kitchen, it was clean as usual. I was unloading groceries when she made a comment.

"Why does it smell like poorly made peanut butter in here?" She asked.

"I don't know, but Carlos will be happy to know that we brought some." I smiled.

"yeah, I had a nightmare once that I found James and Carlos in here trying to make peanut butter." She said.

"That's not going to happen." I said. "Carlos and James would probabvly only put Peanuts and butter only in a blender and call it peanut butter."

"Yeah, your right."

I was talking to her when I noticed Kendall walked him. He looked at me then looked at the floor. I guess we're not on speaking terms as of now ever since I went on that date. I sighed. I really do want Kendall as a friend now.

"Kendall, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure." He mumbled. I brought him somewhere quiet where we can talk.

"Kendall, I know your pissed off that I'm dating Alex, but...Could we stay as friends?" I asked. "I still like your company and all, but. I'm sick of fighting."

"Fine." He said. Then like the asshole he can be he got up and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please, if u review, Carlos will get Pie. :)<strong>

**CARLOS: I WANT PIE! I WANT PIE! **

**Next time: **

**LOGAN IS LOVING THE TIME HE GETS WITH ALEX, UNTIL ALEX STARTS TO PUT HIM ON A "SHORT LEASH" AND WHEN HE FINDS OUT LOGAN "BROKE A RULE" HE STARTS DOING SOMTHING TO THE POINT WHERE IT'S GIVING LOGAN NIGHTMARES.**

**Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 5

**THANK YOU ALL FOR WELCOMING ME TO THE BIG TIME RISH FAMILY :) **

**AND EVERYONE ONE, DROP THE SUBJECT ABOUT ME CALLING SOMEONE HERE A BITCH! IT'S OVER! **

**Also, this story is dedicated to BTRobession**

**WARNING: MPREG, SLASH, AND LANGUAGE. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Logan's POV**

I held Alex's hand while we walked into the studio. I smiled and kissed his cheek. It's been that way for the past two days now. And I'm loving it. I smiled at my lover, he's such a darling. Accept when he gets a little, mad. I know he doesn't mean to, I get mad for no reason too, but I know he doesn't mean to.

"Alright, Dogs. Sing!" Gustavo commanded.

Kendall and I started singing, when Alex pipped up and said that he didn't like it that I was singing with a person who's voice was out of range. Just then before I could say anything, Kendall took a swing and punched Alex! Alex quickly got up and swung at Kendall, who was knocked over but kicked Alex in the shin so Alex went down too.

"Stop!" Gustavo yelled. "That's it, everyone...Out!"

"But-" Kendall said.

"Out!" I guess Gustavo couldn't take it anymore too. I didn't blame him. When I walked out with Alex, he was pissed off severly.

"Damn." He cussed. I brought out the affectionate part of me and put some napkins that were on a table and pressed gently to his lips and cheek. I looked into his eyes, he was really mad. I wonder if I should back off or not. But he's in pain.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No." He bluntly said. I sighed and kept on patching him up. Then I took his hand and gently kissed his lips. Just in time for Kendall to see. He looked and glared at me then walked away. I don't know what I did to up-set him, but I think this "friendship" will take longer then I thought it would. I sighed.

"I hate that bastard." Alex said.

"I'm sorry." I said. I got up then walked away to the limo waiting for us. Kendall decided to walk home, even though it was a pretty long walk. He didn't care, I guess anything to get away from me was good enough for him.

I went shopping by myself today, becuase some of my clothing items were getting a little small for me. and I needed new stuff. Cool stuff that was on sale too. I smiled. I was walking around Aeropostale when I saw Kendall walk up to me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I need to apologize," He said.

"That'll be a first." I said.

"Logan I-Where did you get that?" He pointed to my arm, it was the bruise Alex gave me when I told him that I still wanted to be friends with Kendall and wanted to hang out with some old friends of mine, alone.

"Nothing, I bumped into somthing-what do you want?" I asked. Despertly trying to change the subject. But the flashback was still crystal clear.

_"Who were those guys? Who!" He pushed me up against the wall and I felt my head bang below a picture. _

_"stop, your hurting me." I said. Alex didn't care. _

_"Who were they?" _

_"Just some old friends." I said, almost crying. _

_"You can't see them anymore! They might try and fuck you! You're mine, Logan, you will not leave me, I fucking love you!" He said. "Do you think I wanna' do this!" _

_"No.." I cried. _

_"Do you think I wanna' do this?" _

_"Then stop." I was crying now, I was scared that he was going to hurt me. He only gave me a punch in the arm, but it could of been a lot worse. He started calling me names and told me I couldn't see James and Carlos and especially Kendall anymore. _

_"Stop- please, stop!" I begged, He didn't. He never did. _

"Logan!"I looked up at Kendall

"What's up? I've been calling you. are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, fine what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I've been here, trying to get threw your head." He said. I felt embaressed. That's great, He's been here and I never noticed. I thought he walked away, like what Alex has been doing a lot, when I try and talk to him, he's been walking away, ignoring me.

"You're fucking weird." Kendall laughed. That laugh, I missed it. Why do I miss it?

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos's POV<strong>

**Ding-Dong. **The doorbell was ringing. I got up from the couch to answer it. It was our mail lady. She had a package in her hands.

"Carlos? This is for you." She smiled.

"Thanks, Miss Smith." I smiled she walkled away and I closed the door.

"What did you get?" James asked from the couch, he was holding his Xbox controller waiting for me.

"A pie!" I smiled. James got up to see if I wasn't lying and he took the note off of the top of the box.

"Dear, Carlos. This is , telling you your fans have sent you a pie, because some author promised you pie in her story. What the hell?"

"I love you!" Carlos said to the pie. "What ever Fanfiction is."

I sat down and offered James a slice of pie. It was better then the peanut butter we made. We looked at the game ready to play when Logan walked in.

"What's with the pie?" He asked.

"I won it." I smiled.

"Some fans sent it." James answered not looking up from the TV. Logan I noticed had a suitcase with him.

"What?-What are you doing?" I asked I paused the game again and ran up to Logan. Logan looked down and sighed.

"Moving in with Alex." He answered.

"Why? Do you not like me?" I asked. That would be awful if Logan didn't like us anymore.

"No, I like you, a lot, it's just...Alex wants me moving in with him now.

"That's a little suspicious." James said.

"How?" Logan asked.

"He wants you moving in with him, he told you, and you told us that you couldn't talk to us anymore...Are you being-you know...abused?"

"No! No way!" Logan defened himself.

"He's just conserned about me!" And with that Logan walked out of the apartment. Only taking one bag of a lot of clothes. What's going on? I looked at James and James looked at me.

"We're keeping an eye on their relationship." James said. "I don't care what Logan says, I think he's being abused and I want evidence before I send that asshole to jail."

Logan. Alex. Abused. Oh, Shit!

"Don't tell Kendall." James yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall's POV<strong>

"Shit!" I said. I woke up from having a nap to clear my head when I hit my head on a bookshelf just above my bed. I didn't know it was down that low. It wasn't, it was swinging on one side from me slamming the door constantly. Just then a few things started falling on my head.

A book. "OW!"

A snowglobe. Dodge.

A picture of Logan and I the one he broke. I looked at it for a while. what did we do wrong to make our relationship-well, stop? I sighed. Logan really was being a bitch and I was being a dickhole to him. But I had a good reason. I sank back into my warm bed. Logan moved out today. James and Carlos told Katie, mom and I today. He left without saying goodbye.

"Logan..." I whispered. I felt sick to my stomach and had a pounding feeling in my head. Life sucks, but I'll have to get used to it.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please, if u review, James will get some new hair products. will get Pie. :)<strong>

**JAMES: GIMMIE, GIMMIE! **

**Next time: **

**LOGAN IS TRYING AS HARD AS HE CAN TO CONVINSE HIS FRIENDS THAT HE'S NOT BEING ABUSED, WHEN REALLY HE IS, BUT WHAT HAPPENS WHEN ONE OF THEM WITNSSES IT?**

**Thanks! and as a bonus here's the lyrics to the song Stuck this is a BTR song: **

**_There are so many things_  
><em>That I never ever get to say<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm always tongue-tied<em>  
><em>With my words getting in the way<em>**

**_If you could read my mind_  
><em>Then all your doubts would be left behind<em>  
><em>And every little thing<em>  
><em>Would be falling into place<em>**

**_I would scream to the world_  
><em>They would see you're my girl<em>  
><em>But I just keep getting stuck, stuck<em>  
><em>But I'm never giving up, up<em>**

**_In the middle of a perfect day, I'm tripping over words to say_  
><em>'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing<em>  
><em>But I always end up getting stuck, stuck<em>  
><em>But I'm never giving up, up<em>**

**_It's the way that I feel_  
><em>When you say what you say to me<em>  
><em>That keeps you running through my mind<em>  
><em>24 hours a day, 7 days a week<em>**

**_And if you've got the time_  
><em>Stick around and you'll realize<em>  
><em>That it's worth every minute that it takes<em>  
><em>[. From: . .]<em>  
><em>Just wait and see<em>**

**_I would scream to the world_  
><em>They would see you're my girl<em>  
><em>But I just keep getting stuck, stuck<em>  
><em>But I'm never giving up, up<em>**

**_In the middle of a perfect day, I'm tripping over words to say_  
><em>'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing<em>  
><em>But I always end up getting stuck, stuck<em>  
><em>But I'm never giving up, up<em>**

**_I'm over the chances wasted_  
><em>Tell me, it's not too late<em>  
><em>It's only the nervous times<em>  
><em>That keep me bottled up inside<em>**

**_Keep getting stuck, stuck_  
><em>But I'm never giving up, up<em>**

**_In the middle of a perfect day, I'm tripping over words to say_  
><em>'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing<em>  
><em>But I always end up getting stuck, stuck<em>  
><em>But I'm never giving up, up<em>**

**_'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing_  
><em>But I always end up getting stuck, stuck<em>  
><em>But I'm never giving up, up<em>**


	6. Chapter 6

**This story is dedicated to BTRobession (she's so fucking cool, I thought she deserved one. :) ) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Logan's POV**

I rubbed my arm again. It still hurt from when Alex punched me. And I felt like crap. Today, he asked me (well, commanded me) to move in with him. I thought it was so we could be together more often. But I was wrong. He told me he couldn't stand it that I was living with my friends and ex-boyfriend.

I can't tell him what's on my mind or my opinion becuase then he'll glare at me or call me names, or worse, He'll hit me. I couldn't have my own money, Alex will get suspecious of me and ask dumb questions, like if I was a pimp's slut.

I couldn't actually go shopping for anything I wanted or liked. I could only shop for food or basic nesseserities, because well, I neded it so I could live and eat. But Alex has a specific shopping list. It consists of things I hate and he makes sure he knows, that I know that too. I couldn't leave the apartment only for recording or going to parties with Alex. I was surounded with people I didn't know and I felt uncomfortable about it.

Alex would humliate me in front of them. He'd trip me, he'd call me names. And he'd tell them about our sex life, somthing I wanted to keep a secret. I couldn't talk to any of my friends I couldn't see them either. I tried to as much as I could during rehersals, but it was never enough.

"Where were you?" I walked into the studio with Alex. He was always by my side.

"Huh?" I asked. I was suposed to sound dumb becuase that's how he sees me.

"For three weeks, we haven't seen you!" James said.

Carlos nodded.

"Logan, are you okay?" Kendall asked.

"He's fine." Alex answered for me. Kendall and Alex glared at each other but I did nothing to stop them, They would just end up in a fight like they always did.

"Anyway off topic, some fan girls sent me some hair products..Aren't they nice?" James smiled. I smiled back, something that is rare that I've been doing. I used to smile all the time, now I can't find a reason to anymore.

"Alright, let's rehearse!" Kelly smiled at us.

"ooh, Logan what happened?" she asked, loking at my arm. I quickly looked at Alex who glared at me.

"Nothing, i t-tripped." I said.

"Well, be carful next time." She smiled. I lied again. I feel fucking awful.

"Dogs! sing!" Gustavo yelled.

"Hey, Fat-ass shut up!" Carlos yelled back.

"What?"

"I said Tray Bad-ass needs to shut up!" Carlos said in fear. Kendall and James laughed out loud and we all continued to sing. I had a solo with James and Alex glared at me the whole time. During dances I made it threw without tripping but Alex (on purpose) tripped me on the long stairway to our limo.

When we arrived at Alex's apartment, Alex shut the door hard and walked slowly up to me. I was scared, what did I do wrong? Did I say somthing?

"I'm kind of horny." Alex slured in my ear.

My eyes widened I didn't want to have sex and I'm guessing Alex scensed that.

"No-I'm don't want to." I said quickly.

Alex smiled. "What?" He said.

"I don't-" Just then, Alex slapped me and I landed on the couch.

"I don't care what you want! Ya' got me? I never cared and I don't plan on caring right now! I'm fucking horny I want sex and you, being a little whore, is going to let me give it to you, understand?"

"Please...stop." I begged.

"stop?" Alex jumped on my stomach, causing me to almost vomit, I'm surprised, Alex usually won't let me eat anything.

"Now take it, Bitch!"

Alex started flipping me over and pulling down my pants and boxers he flipped me until I was on my stomach I buried my face into the couch pillow, I didn't want to see this. Alex didn't prepare me, he just jammed it in and hard.

"OW! Alex, it hurts please stop!" I begged.

Alex slapped me up-side the head. "I'm sorry, I thought I heard you telling me to stop...There are two word you can't tell me Logan, it's "no and "stop" I won't take those for and answer." He quickly jammed his hard eight inch cock into my ass and started pounding hard. It hurt so much and I started crying out loud.

When he was done, Alex got up, pulled up his pants and boxers, straightened his shirt and said:

"Thanks." He smiled. "I'm going to leave now, don't go anywere, you beter not even think about it." Alex then walked out of the room. I curled into a ball. This fucking hurt so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall's POV<strong>

I was walking down the hall way listening to my iPod blast in my ears when I saw Alex walk out of his apartment, not caring usually about what he did I was curious this time. Where was Logan? I noticed Alex locked the door. Alex turned his head to me and smiled eavily. I glared at him. Alex rolled his eyes and walked away.

I opened my apartment door but stood there, I waited until Alex was in the elevator and then I walked to his door. I looked threw the little peek hole and saw somthing I didn't want to see. I saw Logan, crying. Anger built up in my body I was going to kill this bastard. But then again...Logan looks so happy with Alex, I knew I still had feelings for him but, I think all I might have to do is question Logan once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please, if u review, Kendall and Katie will show some sibling love (not that kind of love)<strong>

**Next time: **

**KENDALL IS GOING TO DO SOME INVESTAGATING BETWEEN LOGAN AND ALEX'S RELATIONSHIP AND WHO CAN HELP BUT HIS LITTLE SISTER KATIE. BUT LITTLE DO THEY KNOW, KATIE MIGHT HAVE BROUGHT SOMEONE THAT KENDALL WOULD LOVE TO HAVE IN THEIR "SPY KIDS" MOMENT. **

**-Kylelover101**


	7. Chapter 7

**This story is dedicated to BTRobession (she's so fucking cool, I thought she deserved one. :) ) Mpreg coming up soon! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Logan's POV**

"Sing!" Gustavo gommanded. Alex and I walked into the recording booth and began to sing.

"_Never had the chance, never had the strength, never had been brave enough to tell you what I wanted to say._" Alex sang.

"Couldn't really talk, couldn't really-" I tried to sing but I felt like throwing up. Gustavo looked at me weird.

"Couldn't really-" I tried again. But this time when I tried again, I threw up on the floor.

"Gross." Alex snarled. Alex wasn't paying attention to me and kept on singing while I was puking my guts out. Just then Kendall rushed in and helped me off the floor.

"why don't you be a boyfriend and help him up?" He snarled. Oh God another thing I'll be beaten for. I held my mouth and reached for the trash can and just puked my guts in it.

"Uh, Kelly get a janitor." Gustavo said. Oh shit. Why do I feel like this? I feel so horrible! I feel dizzy and sick at the same time. I wanted to die. My ankles hurt and so did my stomach. I clutched on to my belly while Carlos brought me some water.

"Thanks." I smiled. Alex was semi-glaring at me while I was throwing up in the trash can.

"Um, I'll call the limo to take you back home, Logan." Kelly offered.

I looked at Alex. He nodded. "I'll take him home." He said.

Oh God, don't leave me with him! I wanted to beg out loud but I forced smiled and nodded. Alex picked me up bridal-style and carried me out of the studio. I looked at Kendall look at the floor. I knew he wanted to be the one holding me and guiding me out the door.

When we arrived at the apartments, everyone was walking and minding their own business, when Alex dropped me and laughed.

"Damn, are you putting on the pounds or what?" He screamed. Just then everyone started pointing and laughing at me. I wasn't fat...was i? Just then I looked at a mirro that so happened to be next to me and I found myself to look as fat as a baby hippo! I put my hands in my face and ran to the elevator Why does he make me feel so embaressed.

"Stop that!" I heard someone out in thre crowd yell.

"Oh, come on Alexis, it's only for fun" Alex smiled. Alexis glared at Alex. I didn't have time to respond becuase I wanted to get out of there as fast as I could.

I didn't know that the mirror I looked in was one of those mirror your see in fun houses.

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall's POV<strong>

I walked out of the studio and to the apartmens just in time to see Alex drop Logan.

"Damn are you putting on the pounds or what?" Everyone started laughing and pointing at Logan. I heard some one tell them to stop but I couldn't point them out. Poor Logan put his hands in his face and cried. I saw him run to the elevators and I walked to the stairs I ran to the apartment him and that bastard shared and knocked on the door. I saw Logan open it, he was in a bathrobe and had a blanket over his shoulders, he seemed to have been crying, becuase his eyes were red.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"For you to move back in..." I answered honestly.

"No...Alex, wants me here." He said, "I-"

"Judging by the way he treated you, I highly doubt he wants you, Logan."

"Just, go away..." Logan then shut the door quietly. I sighed. Why was Logan acting this way? What I needed was some detectives and I knew two people for the job.

* * *

><p><strong>Logan's POV<strong>

Alex expected me to cook for him that night. I felt so sick I didn't want to even look at food but I had to, I didn't want to get hit or anything. Becuase I'd rather get yelled at then get hit when I might throw up. Which I wasn't allowed to do by the way, I had to swollow it. Alex didn't want to hear me gag, or have any room smell, but when he left the house I'd throw up out the window, just to hide evidence.

I've been thinking about what Kendall said, And how he wanted me moving back in with him. I should do I I really should. But I'm afraid to do so. Becuase if Alex finds out I'm gone then that's trouble for both of us.

The maid came cleaning the halls. she's very nice, a fan of BTR too. She's the one who told everyone to stop laughing at me that one day. Her name is Alexis. She's really nice. When Alex would leave and we didn't have rehersals, I'd try and talk to her outside the door. Becuase Alex locks me in. She's very nice. I've never seen her face but she's seen mine and know what I like. I kept on growing sicker and sicker until Kelly brought me to a hospital. I refused to go but I couldn't help but not want to go. I'll be gone from Alex and I'll see what's wrong with me. Kelly brought me to her doctor her name was Angela, but I could call her Angel.

"Alright Mr. Mitchell I'm going to ask you somthing, could you pee in this?" She handed me a cup I went wide eyed and scared.

"Why?" I asked.

"To see somthing." She was curious. "It might be nothing, you probably ate somthing really bad or have a food condition..." I took the cup from her and went into the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Kendalls' POV<strong>

"Now, you're sure this is legal?" I looked over at Katie and her friend David. I nodded I wasn't sure if this was Legal but anything for Logan. What I was going to have Katie do was go threw the vents and hide a hidden camera in Alex's apartment house, so then I can see what the hell Logan and Alex are up to. Well, not Logan just Alex. I had Katie friend David help me.

"Okay, ready Katie?" David asked.

"Ready." Katie said. I hosted her up into the vent. I had a walkie-talkie hooked up to her so we could keep in-touch. I gave her directions to Alex's apartmen house and she hooked up the camera.

"Now, David, since you're a cop, you can have acces to Alex's files right?" I asked.

"Yes." David nodded.

"Get them" I commanded. David left to do so I waited until Katie said she was finished then I held onto the rope that was attached to her waist and pulled her out of the vent. She smiled up at me and I ruffled her hair.

"Thanks Katie" I smiled.

"No prob." She smiled. "when do we take out the camera?"

"Tomorrow." I replied.

All there was to do now was wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please, if u review, Kendall and Katie will show some sibling love (not that kind of love)<strong>

**Next time: **

**KENDALL FINALLY HAS THE EVIDENCE HE'S WANTED, BUT WHAT HAPPENS WHEN LOGAN TELLS EVERYONE SOMTHING THAT WILL CHANGE THEIR LIVES? **

**-Kylelover101**


	8. Chapter 8

**This story is dedicated to BTRobession (she's so fucking cool, I thought she deserved one. :) ) Mpreg **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Logan's POV**

He was coming closer and closer to me. I backed up into a wall, trying not to go neer him but it failed.

"Alex..." I said.

"What the fuck happened?" He demanded to know.

"The-the docotr said I...I would...be having...a child." I said. I couldn't figure out what to do Alex looked at me like I was a freak. His eyes widened, his mouth gave off a smile and his eyebrows perched.

"What?" He asked. "you're shitting me."

"n-no." I said.

"So your a freak?" He asked. "Is that what you are? A freak?" Alex came closer to me and pulled my hair it hurt a lot. He pulled me to the floor and started kicking me.

"Stop! Please!" I cried.

"You fucking freak!" He shouted. "I think you're a freak!" Just then, alex slapped me across the face. He kicked me some more, aiming for my stomach, but I blocked it I'd rather get kicked in the head then the stomach.

"Stop! you'll hurt the baby!" I cried.

"It's not alive, and I don't care!" He shouted. He then jumped on me and started punching me some more. After five minutes or so of abuse, Alex stood up breathed heavily then left the apartment.

I curled up in a ball. Praying that my un-born child was safe. Why was he angry all the time? My whole body hurt so bad. I felt betrayed, hurt and alone. I want to be with Kendall right now. Him and only him. But then again, does he really care about me? He never talks to me, the same with James and Carlos. They don't call me anymore, no texting, nothing. It's as if, they don't care.

My whole body shivered. Alex was right, I am a freak. I'm pregnant, and a boy, I'm a freak of nature.

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall's POv<strong>

I managed to get the video recorder back with some help from Katie and David. I hooked it up to my lap-top and played it. The first scene, nothing was happening until Logan got home from the hospital.

_What the fuck happened_?" Alex!

"_The-the doctor said I...I would...be having...a child_.." Logan? Did I just hear that correctly?

"_So your a freak?"_ He asked. _"Is that what you are? A freak_?" Alex came closer to Logan and pulled his hair. He pulled Logan to the floor and started kicking him!

"_Stop! you'll hurt the baby_!" He cried. I couldn't watch it anymore. I turned it off. I tried holding in my anger but I stood up and threw some stuff around, curssing myself for letting Logan go out with Alex.

"I fucking hate myself!" I cried. After my anger was released, I knew I had to save Logan, the first thing I did was call the cops. And that was David.

* * *

><p>I started walking down to Alex's apartment, when I saw a girl on her knees talking to the door? That was the same girl that stood up for Logan a few times when Alex did all that crap to him in public.<p>

"it's okay...it's okay..." She whispered.

I walked up behind her she turned around to see me.

"you're going to have to leave. Cops will be here any minute." I said. She looked frightened, but nodded and left with her cleaning cart. Did she know Logan?

"Alexis?" came a call from the door. I got on my knees and smiled.

"No, it's the calvery." I smiled. There was silence, but not for long becuase just then two cops and David showed up in a matter of seconds. They broke down the door and what I saw didn't please me. The house looked spot-less and clean, but Logan didn't he was all covered in bruises and bloody. I tried to walk to him, but he tried moving away from me. The second I held out my hand he went in a "protective" position. I thought I was gonna' die.

"I'm gonna' kill him." I promised myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please, if u review, Kendall and Katie will show some sibling love (not that kind of love)<strong>

**Next time: **

**KENDALL MANAGED TO GET LOGAN TO MOVE BACK INTO THE OTHER APARTMENT, BUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO LOGAN'S BABY...AND LETS JUST SAY THERE WILL BE REVENGE IN THIS NEXT CHAPTER.**

**-Kylelover101**


	9. Chapter 9

**This story is dedicated to BTRobession (she's so fucking cool, I thought she deserved one. :) ) Mpreg, hope u enjoy the long chapter, (as a tolken of my graditude) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Logan's POV**

Everything happened so quickly. I couldn't have time to think. The next thing after alex left me, Alexis showed up and started talking to me trying to calm me down. Then Kendall showed up and for some reason, I'm in a big, white room.

I was waking up to see Kendall and James hovering over me and hearing Carlos complain that Kendall and James had fat asses and wouldn't move so, I'm guessing he couldn't see me.

"Logan?" James asked. "Are you okay?"

"Logie?" Kendall asked.

My eyes shot open and I quickly sat up.

"Oh, no get back down!" James pushed me back down I have no idea what was going on the next thing I hear are beeping noises and my heart is beating at a rapid rate, someone screamed that I was loosing blood and they put a surgical mask on me.

"Get away!" I screamed. I don't wanna' get anyone hurt, who knows who Alex might try and kill next? Kendall backed away slowly, his eyes not leaving mine.

Where am I?

* * *

><p><strong>James's POV<strong>

"Did you see that?" Carlos was asking that over and over again, waiting for an answer. Kendall I noticed was sitting in the chair across the hal from me. I nodded. We were pushed out of the room becuase the doctors needed space.

Logan, he..He went crazy.

"Kendall?" I asked. I looked at Kendall, he had a consern, scared and pissed off look at the same time. I've seen that look before. It's a look saying: _I'm so fucking pissed off I don't know what to do about it _look. I sighed. Might as well give him space. I sat back into my chair. Carlos wasn't cracking any jokes and for once I don't feel like whipping out my mirror and looking at myself.

Logan was a mess and I didn't know what to do about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall's POV<strong>

Fuck you Alex, fuck you. I wanted to make him bleed for this. I wanted to strangle him, I wanted to shoot him, I wanted to damn him to Hell a million times I wanted to kill him a million ways then bring him back to life and do it all over again and again.

I grit my teeth. How dare he do this to my boyfrie-Wait! Logan, he's...He's not my boyfriend. He's...I don't know what he is anymore, all I know is he's in pain and I'm gonna' find this Alex bastard and fucking kill him.

I stood up from the hospital chair and started walking.

"Where you going?" James called.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

Where are you Alex, where are you? I managed to grab Logan's cell phone and I thought of an idea. I started texting him.

_Logan,_

_Hey Alex, Faggot, I'm still alive ya' wanna' come beat me some more? well, come on over or are you too much of a pussy to take a beating? It's your turn. _

I waited five seconds and a reply came

**Alex,  
>You little bitch! wait there, I'm gonna' teach you a lesson!<strong>

I smiled. Right where I wanted him. I walked to the apartments, went to 2J for a bite to eat and went to Alex's apartment. I smiled while holding somthing in my back pocket. It was ten inches and very sharp.

"Logan! where are you?" Came a shout.

I walked out of the kitchen where I was waiting.

"He's not here." I said. "He's in the hospital."

"My Logies, in the hospital? why didn't you tell me? I have to see if he's alright!" Alex was playing the innocent card when he was guilty I ran to the door and shut it before he had the chance. I slowly turned around and saw his eyes. Fear. I smiled, this was going to be great. I love revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Logan's POV<strong>

I slowly opened my eyes. James...he was sitting in a chair sleeping while Carlos was on the couch with his thumb in his mouth and he had a stuffed bear next to him. Oh God...I started crying, my whole body hurt.

"Logan?" I saw James, he rushed over to me. Why is he here? Alex said, no one loves me...No one wants me.

"Logan! I'm so happy!" He cried. "You're okay!" He laughed.

I noticed I had a cast on my left arm and just then a doctor came in, he glanced at Carlos and made a sick face.

"I wanna' ride the Pony..." Carlos moaned in his sleep. James laughed I didn't. I was too busy loking at my arm.

"Mr. Mitchell, how are you doing?" The doctor asked. I didn't answer, why would he care about my health? Alex never did and Alex told me that he loved me...right? He just got mad, it wasn't his fault!

"Mr. Mitchell, I'm sorr to say that...when Alex first kicked you, that's when you lost your child, I'm very sorry." The doctor said. My child...My eyes went huge I didn't cry, I couldn't. I had somthing inside me it would someday live, explore the world, laugh, cry, be sad, be happy...But, now it can't...It's not here anymore.

"I'll give you some time alone. You'll be out of here in two days." He smiled sadly and walked away. James put his hand on my shoulder.

"Logan?" He asked. I fell back into the bed My child...It's gone...

"Logan, will you move back in with us?" James asked. Without even listening to what he said I nodded. Not caring now. My child, my child...It's dead!

* * *

><p><strong>Review please, if u review, Logan will get better... <strong>

**: ) **

**Next time: **

**KENDALL MANAGED TO GET LOGAN TO MOVE BACK INTO THE OTHER APARTMENT, BUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO LOGAN'S BABY...AND LETS JUST SAY THERE WILL BE REVENGE IN THIS NEXT CHAPTER.**

**-Kylelover101**


	10. Chapter 10

**This story is dedicated to BTRobession (she's so fucking cool, I thought she deserved one. :) ) Mpreg, hope u enjoy the long chapter, (as a tolken of my graditude) **

**THANKS FOR 10,456 HITS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Kendall's POV**

I walked out of the apartment, slowly, making sure I can enjoy the moment. I smiled revenge was so sinister and sweet. I put the blade back in my pocket and walked out of the room. I could hear him moaning in both pain and anger. I turned around when I heard the door open. It was that smae girl, she looked scared but backed away. She smiled and walked off. She's on my side, I know it.

I walked to the hospital seeing James and Carlos made me feel better. I told them that I just to "take care of things" Nothing more and nothing less. It was the truth. I sat down and waited for a doctor. It took a long time but finally we got hold of one.

"Logan will be fine, but he's very sentisive at the moment. Make sure he get's rest, and plenty of attention-positive attention" The doctor said. "We'll check in on him in a few hours for right now, but if he's able to leave the hospital we'll have it done" I smiled.

"Alright."

* * *

><p>James's POV<p>

Today was the day Logan came home. Carlos, Kendall and I wanted to go with Mrs. Knight to help take him home but she said it was a one-man job and that she would be fine. I think Kendall argued with her last night about that but she always won arguments.

It was a long and boring wait, we entertained ourselves with the twisty slide and video games but what's taking her? I got bored and decided to go look at myself in the mirror and style up my hair. Since that's the most inmprotant part of my body (accept my face). I got out the styling gel and combs. I lathered my hair and stroked a few times. Then when it was all done I noticed I had killed twenty-minutes.

"Kendall." I called. "When did your mom leave again?"

"An hour ago." He responded.

"I'm bored, let's make popcorn." Carlos called.

"We're all out." Kendall said.

I entered the room and said that Carlos and I could make some. so I got out the blender and put in Sodapop (Pepsi) and some corn kernals. Kendall made a sick face but he'll love our pop-corn. I put on the blender's cover and started it up. But it came out to looking like shit rather then popcorn.

"What happened?" Carlos sounded like a three year old.

"I don't know, we made peanut butter just fine." I said.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "You guys are fucking crazy."

* * *

><p><strong>Logan's POV<strong>

"Okay, sweetie, here's the apartment." Mrs. Knight said. I nodded rememberine where it was. But then again I didn't want to be here becuase Alex's apartment was just down the hall, I shuttered having the thought of going back there.

"It's okay." She reasured. I looked at my cast, then my belly. There wasn't anything in there anymore. I was only pregnant for three weeks, and it's gone. He killed it. I felt some tears run down my face. Mrs Knight gave me a reasuring hug and five minutes later she opened the door. where I saw everyone in the kitchen.

"what are you doing?" Mrs. Knight screamed.

"Making pop-corn?" Carlos asked. Mrs Knight shook her head and laughed. Kendall looked at me and smiled a tad bit. I didn't want to smile back becuase, why should I smile? I'm ulgy.

"Well, Logan you know the room where Kendall and you shared, why don't you go there and make yourself comfortable?" Mrs. Knight offered. I went to the room where I'm most familur with. The room with the navy blue walls, the pictures of the past. I still slept in the bed where I used to sleep at I lied on the bed, closing my eyes. To the land of nightmares.

**Kendall's POV**

I open the door to the room, he's sleeping. I go to the bed, wrap my arms around him and breath in his scent.

"I love you." I had my Logan back.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please, if u review, Logan will get better... <strong>

**: ) **

**Next time: **

**LOGAN ISN'T WITH ALEX ANYMORE, BUT WILL ALEX PRESS CHARGED ON KENDALL FOR KENDALL KICKING ALEX'S ASS?**

**-Kylelover101**


	11. Chapter 11

**This story is dedicated to BTRobession (she's so fucking cool, I thought she deserved one. :) ) Mpreg, hope u enjoy the long chapter, (as a tolken of my graditude) **

**THANKS FOR 10,456 HITS!**

* * *

><p><strong>James's POV<strong>

I was in a death match with Carlos in black Ops when I heard the door knock. We had Logan back, Thank God but if this was Alex, I'm gonna' have Carlos eat him! I heard a knock on the door. Kendall answered it. The next thing I know is seeing Kendall being hand cuffed.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Kendall knight here decided to try an attemptive murder." The cops said. Kendall went silently. He nodded at me.

What? attpemtive murder!

Oh, Kendall you didn't! He tried to Kill Alex?

* * *

><p><strong>Logan's POV<strong>

Kendall wasn't found guilty. He lied and said that it was defence. That alex had hit him before he had him Alex. He also siad that I had been in a n abuisive relationship with Alex. When the judge called for witnesses. Alexis (who was there) told the judge the same thing. So did Officer David.

Alex would be gone.

I felt so scared being in the same room as him.

But he's leaving right? I felt fear some to my mind as I saw his eyes, those icy blue eyes filled with hate and revenge, I thought for sure, he'l bear loose and strangle me. I was so scared. I felt Kendall's hand over mine, why did I feel so warm?

I haven't felt this way in such a long time. What was the feeling I was getting? I haven't felt it...I don't know what to call it, what sould it be called?

"We of the court, find Alex-"

Should I call it..Protection?

"Guilty." I looked up and watched Alex get escourted away. I felt horrible, but safe, then he managed to breakloose form some of the gaurds hold.

"I will kill you Logan Mitchell! I will kill you!" He screamed. And that's what caused me to run out of the courthouse. In total fear.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please, if u review, Logan will get better... <strong>

**: ) **

**Next time: **

**LOGAN ISN'T WITH ALEX ANYMORE, BUT WILL ALEX PRESS CHARGED ON KENDALL FOR KENDALL KICKING ALEX'S ASS?**

**-Kylelover101**


	12. Chapter 12

**This story is dedicated to BTRobession (she's so fucking cool, I thought she deserved one. :) ) Mpreg, hope u enjoy the long chapter, (as a tolken of my graditude) **

**THERE WILL BE A TON OF FLASHBACKS. _: FLASHBACKS _**

**THANKS FOR 10,456 HITS! (and counting.) **

**if any of you like South Park, The Outsiders or Harry potter, be sure to check out my other stories **

**:)**

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

><p><strong>Logan's POV<strong>

"Okay, Logan I'll put your stuff in your old room, or would you prefer to do it?" Mrs. Knight asked. I shrugged. But wondered, why would she do this for me? I'm worthless. Just like what Alex said, I don't deserved to be loved, why would anyone love somthing as ugly and horrible as me?

"Logan?" She asked. I gasped and looked back up from looking at my feet.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

**(A/N: Remember: Italics and Bolding are Flashbacks)**

**_He only gave me a punch in the arm, but it could of been a lot worse. He started calling me names and told me I couldn't see James and Carlos and especially Kendall anymore._**

**_"Stop- please, stop!" I begged, He didn't. He never did. _**

"Logan?" She asked again.

"Oh..Yeah...I'm fine-I'll do it m-myself." I said. Mrs. Knight didn't look convinced but she shrugged it off. She put her hand on my shoulder.

"If you need anything, I'm right here." She said. I nodded, I walked slowly to the room. to THE room where I laughed my laughs. And where Kendall and I...first made love. I sighed, he wouldn't want me. No one would.

This was my third time moving somewhere. The first was to Minnesota from Texas, the second was from Minesota to L.A then the third moving from Kendall's room to Alex's apartment.

I shutterd on the memory of moving there.

_**"What?-What are you doing?" Carlos asked. **_

_**"Moving in with Alex." I answered. **_

_**"Why? Do you not like me?" Carlos asked. **_

_**"No, I like you, a lot, it's just...Alex wants me moving in with him now." I answered. **_

_**"That's a little suspicious." James said.**_

_**"How?" I asked.**_

_**"He wants you moving in with him, he told you, and you told us that you couldn't talk to us anymore...Are you being-you know...abused?"**_

_**"No! No way!" I lied. "He's just conserned about me!" And with that I walked out of the apartment, wishing I never left. **_

I stopped folding and taking my clothes out of my suitcase and just threw it on the floor. I landed on the bed that used to be mine. I closed my eyes. Maybe things will be better.

"Unlikley". I told myslef

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall's POV<strong>

"Alright, you're on a house arrest, meaning you cannot leave this apartment, unless to go to work." The Cop said. "We've worked it out, and we've decided to hold you like this for atleast a month or two."

I nodded. They watched me open and walk into my mother's appartment.

"Be good, we've got our eye on you." The cop said. His partner nodded. I slamed the door in their face, knowing I'd get in trouble, but I really couldn't help but not give a rat's ass.

I started walking to my room when I tripped over a pair of shoes.

"Damnit Carlos! Pick up your shit!" I yelled. I turned around to see the shoes, when I noticed they wern't Carlos' shoes. They were black _All Star_ sneekeres that cost dirt cheep at Wal-Mart. I looked at them for a moment and realized that they just might be his.

I picked up the shoes, knowing that Logan always lables what's his or not on everything he own's I flipped the shoe over and at the bottom was his name written in Sharpie. I looked around. Logan came back? I smiled with Joy, hoping that he'd want to go back into a relationship with me, hopfully. I smiled once more and ran to my room, he was there.

It felt nice having him back with me...But, it also reminded me of when he moved out.

_**Logan moved out today. James and Carlos told Katie, mom and I today. He left without saying goodbye.**_

I knelt down to the sleeping beauty and admired his beautiful face. It had a few scratches here and there and twomajor bruises on his eyes and cheek. I cursed myself for ever letting him date that asshole. I started stroking my fingers threw his jet black, almost spiky hair. It was soft and smelled good. I smiled.

I hope he'll be my boyfriend again.

As if on que, the radio that was (accidently) turned on by me our song, Boyfriend came on.

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend_  
><em>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend<em>  
><em>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend<em>  
><em>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy...<em>

_Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone?_  
><em>(Yeah)<em>  
><em>Any reason anything they could of said or done?<em>  
><em>And everyday I see you on you're own<em>  
><em>And I can't believe that you're alone<em>  
><em>But I overheard your girls and this is what they said<em>

_Looking for a_  
><em>Looking for a<em>  
><em>That you're looking for a boyfriend<em>  
><em>I see that<em>  
><em>Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that<em>  
><em>Don't be scared to come put your trust in me<em>  
><em>Can't you see all I really want to be<em>  
><em>Is your boyfriend<em>  
><em>Can't fight that<em>  
><em>Let me down you know I'm coming right back<em>  
><em>I don't care at all what you done before<em>  
><em>All I really want is to be your<em>

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend_  
><em>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend<em>  
><em>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend<em>  
><em>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend<em>

_Let me take a little moment to find the right words_  
><em>(To find the right words)<em>  
><em>So when I kick it you it ain't something that you've heard<em>  
><em>(Something that you've heard)<em>  
><em>I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer<em>  
><em>But I know I gotta put myself for worst<em>  
><em>See I think got the kind of love that you deserve And I heard<em>

_That you're looking for a boyfriend_  
><em>I see that<em>  
><em>Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that<em>  
><em>Don't be scared to come put your trust in me<em>  
><em>Can't you see all I really want to be<em>  
><em>Is your boyfriend<em>  
><em>Can't fight that<em>  
><em>Let me down you know I'm coming right back<em>  
><em>I don't care at all what you done before<em>  
><em>All I really want is to be your<em>

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend_  
><em>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend<em>  
><em>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend<em>  
><em>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend<em>

_If you tell me where, I'm waiting here_  
><em>Everyday like slum-dog millionaire<em>  
><em>Bigger then the twilight love affair<em>  
><em>I'll be here<em>  
><em>Girl I swear<em>

_Looking for a_  
><em>Looking for a<em>  
><em>That your looking for a boyfriend<em>  
><em>I see that<em>  
><em>Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that<em>  
><em>Don't be scared to come put your trust in me<em>  
><em>Can't you see all I really want to be<em>  
><em>Is your boyfriend<em>  
><em>Can't fight that<em>  
><em>Let me down you know I'm coming right back<em>  
><em>I don't care at all what you done before<em>  
><em>All I really want is to be your<em>

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend_  
><em>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend<em>  
><em>(Your boyfriend)<em>  
><em>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend<em>  
><em>(All I really want is to be your)<em>  
><em>(Your boyfriend)<em>  
><em>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend<em>  
><em>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend<em>  
><em>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend<em>  
><em>(Yeah)<em>  
><em>(All I really want is to be your)<em>  
><em>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend<em>  
><em>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend<em>  
><em>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend<em>

_All I really want is to be your... _

"I'm so glad you're back, Logie" I smiled. With that, I kissed him tenderly on the lips. It wouldn't of been that bad, if Logan hadn't woken up!

Shit... I thoguht

* * *

><p><strong>Review please, if u review, Logan and Kendall might sing a duet together. LOL <strong>

**: ) **

**Next time: **

**LOGAN ISN'T WITH ALEX ANYMORE, BUT KENDALL WON'T STOP WITHOUT A FIGHT IN GETTING LOGAN BACK. BUT LOGAN HAD SOME SECRETS THAT'S ALMOST KILLING HIM. WHAT HAPPENS WHEN JAMES AND CARLOS TRY AND MAKE HIM FEEL BETTER BY MAKING HIM A CAKE AS WELL?**

**-Kylelover101**


	13. Chapter 13

**This story is dedicated to BTRobession (she's so fucking cool, I thought she deserved one. :) ) Mpreg, hope u enjoy the long chapter, (as a tolken of my graditude) **

**I'm sorry for the lack of up-date for this story, I know there should be no excuse but at the moment I really can't say how sorry I am for not updating this story. I'm so, so sorry. But good news, I'm able to up-date today because I have time! Wow, I went from a frazled fresman in high school to now a junior. Wow. Anyway, on with the story...**

**:)**

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_I'm so glad you're back, Logie" I smiled. With that, I kissed him tenderly on the lips. It wouldn't of been that bad, if Logan hadn't woken up!_

_Shit... I thought_

**Logan's POV**

"Kendall?! What are you doing?" I yelled, wiping away at my lips. My ex sort of sat there, bewildered as much as myself. But for some reason, he smiled, wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm glad you're awake." He smiled. "Are you hungry? tired? need a drink? want to talk?" He kept on listing questions and I had no idea how to answer any of them. I was baffled and confused. That kiss swirled and twisted my mind. Insted I rolled over, covering myself with the blankets and hiding under my pillow. I hadn't noticed Kendall give me a worried look.

"Logie-"

"Don't call me that!" I hissed. I was more scared than angry. I guess he didn't know that.

"Well, Logan, dinner should be ready soon. Will you join us?" He asked. I didn't answer. I hadn't eaten ing a long time, and I was starving. Alex never let me eat. And if I would eat he'd only give me cum-I shivered. Kendall gasped. Wrapping his arms around me, laying on me.

"Cold, Logie?" He smiled. "I'll warm you up. like I used to, remember?"

How could I forget? Kendall, of course I remember, but it's so damn painful to remember. It pierces my heart and I feel hollow and cold when I do. I shivered and swallowed. He only tightened his grip on me. I don't know how I managed to fall asleep but when I woke up, I was covered in more blankets and I see Kendall hadn't left me. He was sleeping on the bed next to me, softly snoring and his left arm streched out above my head and one wrapped around my wait.

I frowned. Kendall, I'll never know why you're still next to me. I yawned, realizing I was still tired, closing my eyes and laying back down.

* * *

><p><strong>James' POV<strong>

"They haven't came out! What happened?" Carlos asked, grinning like a pervert. I smirked right back and we tiptoed to Logan and Kendall's room. We held back a smile as I slowly opened the door, but I couldn't see anything, so I opened it more, and a bit more-

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" a scream came from behind me. carlos and I both jumped, screaming as Mrs. Knight, folded her arms tapping her foot.

"Uuuh...it was him!" Carlos pointed at me, running off. Mrs. Knight glarred at _me_ now. Carlos just sold me out! I went to yell at him, when MRs. Knight shut the door.

"Will you leave Logan alone? he's had a rought time." she scoulded.

"Yes Mama Knight." I felt like a damn little kid now! Then I smiled. Little kid, eh? "But Kendall's in there!" I whined. Mrs. Knight's eyes widened slightly and it was now her who lightly opened the door a few cracks and gasped. She looked at me, I was thinking that Kendall was going to get it when she smiled and blushed.

"Awww, he's snuggling with Logan." She smiled. "How sweet." She then picked up the laundry basket and left me standing there, bewildered and angry.

"DAMNIT KENDALL!"

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall's POV<strong>

"Achoo!" I sneezed. I woke up and wipped my nose. Someone was thinking or talking about me. I streched and yawned. Turning my attention to Logan who was still sleeping. I smiled. Rubbing his back, relaxing the tense muscles that I'm guessing were brusied. I growled, that bastard Alex. He's gonna' pay! I heard somthing growl, it wasn't my stomach, I grinned seeing it was Logan's stomach that growled, wanting food. I left the room and entered the kitchen. Mom's tuna cassaroll was still warm in the pan. I grabbed a plate and started dishing it up, adding some applesause and carrots to the meal.

"Logan _loves_ chocolate." I remembered. "He'll want somthing chocolate-y"

I opened the fridge, smirking at the four layered chocolate-coca cake on the small plate. I pulled it out, adding it to Logan's meal. Then I put his plate of food, and a glass of water on the dinner trey and carried it to Logan's room. It was past dinner time, it was probably nine at night, we recieved Logan at noon.

I smiled, poor Logan he was such a sleepyhead. I set the trey on the nightstand and gently shok Logan.

"Logie...Logie~" I sang.

He mumbled somthing. "o' way"

"what?" I asked

"go away." He replied in a clear voice.

"But don't you want somthing to eat?" I asked. "Here, look." I grabbed the trey and he sat up in bed, his eyes Inoticed had dark circles under them. And he was pale. Maybe some food would make him better. I took the fork and stabbed at some noodles and tuna. I raised the fork to Logan's mouth, he stared for a few minutes. I moved the fork back and forth in an effort to make him open his mouth.

"see? it's a bird." I smiled.

"Not that areodynamic." He pointed out.

"Logie.." I made a few chirping noises. He, I'm guessing was fed up, and opened his mouth taking in the food. I smiled, I went to feed him again when he took the fork out of my hand.

"I can feed myself." he claimed.

"Ha! But I still won" I smiled. He shook his head, ignoring me. I smiled sweetly. Just watching Logan eat was good enough for me. Logan had eaten half of what I put on his plate before he claimed he was finished. I shrugged, I would have liked for Logan to eat more, he looked so thin. Too thin. I could see some of his bones. That Alex bastard starved him! Logan went back under the covers, ignoring me it seems. I sighed.

"Logan may I-"

"sleep in your own bed, please." He spoke, no happiness or joy. Nothing. This voice, this person, It seemed wasn't Logan anymore. The Logan I remembered would always want to cuddle and sleep with me. But that Logan also smiled all the time. But that Logan was the Logan I had, and now lost because of Alex. That Logan, wasn't mine anymore. I lost him. I smiled, but it was fake.

"Alright." I said. "I'm over here if you need anything."

"hmmm." Logan spoke.

I didn't sleep at all that night. I was too angry. Alex, you're gonna' fucking pay.

* * *

><p><strong>Kylelover101: Maybe some reviews would help Logan? What do you think, Kendall? <strong>

**Kendall: Review for my Logie! And you-author person update more!**

**Kylelover101: Yes, yes. **

**Reivew please.**


	14. Chapter 14

**This story is dedicated to BTRobession (she's so fucking cool, I thought she deserved one. :) ) Mpreg, hope u enjoy the long chapter, (as a tolken of my graditude) **

**I'm sorry for the lack of up-date for this story, I know there should be no excuse but at the moment I really can't say how sorry I am for not updating this story. I'm so, so sorry. But good news, I'm able to up-date today because I have time! Wow, I went from a frazled fresman in high school to now a junior. Wow. Anyway, on with the story...**

**Song: Lost**

**:)**

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

><p>Kendall's POV<p>

"Dogs!" Urgh, it's our fuckin' manager, I sware sometimes I wanna' take his porky-fat ass, stuff an apple in his face and eat him for thanksgiving.

"Now that a certain _someone_-" He leaned towards Logan, who didn't look up from his feet. He looked upset and depressed.

"Had the audacity to date a certain pop-star, we don't have Alex!" Gustavo groaned, then he stomped over to the piano. I left my position and tapped him on the shouler. He didn't look up.

"Don't listen to that fat Dick, Logie-"

"Don't call me that!" He hissed.

"Don't listen to that fat Dick, Logan. He's just mad because he lost a ton of money in a law-suit." I reassued. And the next time that asshole blames Logan for somthing, I'll kick him in the balls so he'll be pissing blood till christmas! Gustavo played a melody and James began to sing.

**"It's getting hard to breath**  
><strong>I'm tryin to make a scene<strong>  
><strong>But she don't really know<strong>  
><strong>That I...<strong>  
><strong>I'm tryin to find our way"<strong>

I couldn't help but not stare at Logan, he seemed so sad and confused. I wanted rip and beat the shit out of Alex. Whom by the way is probably rotting in Juvy for all I care. I hope that rat-bastard dies, I hope he sufferes wore than what he put my Logie threw.

**"...To tell her everyday**  
><strong>But she just feels alone so I<strong>  
><strong>I don't want to be<strong>  
><strong>The only one that knows<strong>  
><strong>That somebody can come along and just<strong>  
><strong>Take her right from me<strong>  
><strong>I'm sand and shaky ground<strong>  
><strong>But I've been thinking that I'm gonna lose it cause I.."<strong>

I looked back at everyone when I noticed that no one was playing music or singing. I gave a "what?" look and Kelly signaled to our manager.

"Oh-oh!" I stampered.

**"I'm losing my head, I'm losing my mind,  
>I'm losing control of myself this time she's got me<br>Losing my head (losing my head)  
>I'm losing my mind (losing my mind)<br>I'm losing my way but I think she feels I'm already lost**

I'm already lost"

James took the lead again and I continued to look at Logie. I'm guessing he didn't even look at the sheet music. He was staring off into some unknown world. The music stopped once more and Kelly jumped when Our manager stomped over to me, yelling in my face.

"Is there somthing _so interesting_ about Logan that you can't focus?!" The fat man yelled.

I placed my hands on my hips and nodded.

"Sir, yes Sir there is infact. I'm looking at Logan to prevent myself from looking at your ugly-mug." He smiled. James, Carlos and Kelly tried to refrain from laughing and I was half expecting Logan to snicker, but he kept on standing there. I sighed. This wasn't working.

"What did you say?!" He bellered.

"I said...I have a bad case at the moment." I growled.

"Oh? What what might that be?!" Gustavo sneered.

"I have a case of you'reanuglyasshole." I said all of that at once. James lost it and continued to laugh.

Logan turned and walked away.

"Logie!" I reached out, but Gustavo held on to my shoulder.

"Not...so fast!" He growled.

Great...

* * *

><p>"I love GTA!" Carlos shouted. James rolled his eyes while making a peaunt-butter sandwich, with skittles and bananas.<p>

"Carlos, why do you play that game?" He goraned. Carlos played that game constantly, not that it wasn't a good game, infact it was a bad-ass game, but James assumed Carlos must get bored and play another game, but he was wrong.

"So, incase if we're sent to like New York I won't need MapQuest, I'll just remember the streets by the game." Carlos answered honestly.

James gave a sympathetic look. He took a bite of his sandwish, groaned and when he went to toss it in the trash he smiled evily.

"Carlos, three o' clock!" He yelled. Carlos turned around, opening his mouth and nearly swallowed the sanwich, he lightly punched his chest and belched.

Logan walked into the apartment, behind him was Kendall.

"So, where were you two?" James asked.

"Stupid arsehole of a manager made me apologize to him because of what happened in rehersal."Kendall replied.

"Oh, of which your eyes would constantly goggle at Logan" Carlos flinched when Kendall smacked him. Logan sighed, running to his room.

"Logie!" Kendall called. he sighed.

Kendall decided that maybe catching Logan would be harder than he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Kylelover101: Maybe some reviews would help Logan? What do you think, Kendall? <strong>

**Kendall: Review for my Logie! And you-author person update more!**

**Kylelover101: Yes, yes. **

**Reivew please.**


	15. Chapter 15

**This story is dedicated to BTRobession (she's so fucking cool, I thought she deserved one. :) ) Mpreg, hope u enjoy the long chapter, (as a tolken of my graditude) **

**I'm sorry for the lack of up-date for this story, I know there should be no excuse but at the moment I really can't say how sorry I am for not updating this story. I'm so, so sorry. But good news, I'm able to up-date today because I have time! Wow, I went from a frazled fresman in high school to now a junior. Wow. Anyway, on with the story...**

**Song: Lost**

**:)**

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

><p><em>"Stupid man-bitch. Can't take a punch can you?!"<em>

_"You act like it's my fault for pointing out how worthless you are"_

_"You're friends aren't coming, Everyone hates you."_

"No...no...STOP!" Logan screamed, he woke up, phanting and frightened. He felt hot, but his body was cold. His mind was racing with over a million things. He sat up, shivering and trying not to cry.

"Logie? Are you okay?" Logan turned his head Kendall was walking to him from his bed.

Logan shook his head and hid under the covers, covering his head with the blankets. Kendall sighed, sitting on the bed. He didn't know he was scaring Logan half to death. For some reason he felt that Kendall would do what Alex did. He bit his lip seeing the shaddow on the wall of Kendall's arm and hand reaching out to him, he closed his eyes tight preparing for a blow to the head, but Kendall petted and stroked his hair.

Logan's eyes widened, filling with tears.

"I..." Logan started.

"Yes?" Kendall smiled, warming his heart.

_"Your life was a lie, that fucker Kendall never loved you, no one loves you!"_

"...Nothing." Courage lost.

"May I stay here?" Kendall asked. Logan didn't answer, Logan knew Kendall, and if he was right, Kendall would stay there the rest of the night. Logan was surpried the next morning, waking up in the singer's arms. He laid there, lying to himself that he only stayed for the warmth of his bed.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Kendall I need shampoo, and lotion from <em>Bath and Body Works<em>, a few shirts from Von Maur, and if you could take Katie to get her spring dress from _Veronica's_ that would be all." Mrs. Knight handed the list to Kendall. Kendall groaned, he hated going to the mall to do his mother's shopping. He liked going to the mall, but to do shopping for his "mommy"? That was out of the question.

"_Mo-o-om_!" Kendall groaned. "Why can't you go?"

"I have shopping to do at the grocery store, it'll be faster this way and it'll save me gas." She replied. Kendall sighed.

Mrs. Knight looked over at the living room where Carlos and James had found an old Hot Wheels track they had set it up and carlos apparently won some race they had and was cheering for joy, James (who in Mrs. Knight's mind, never grew up) pouted and tossed his race car at Carlos, who began to choke on it. Logan sighed. Mrs. Knight noticed all he did these days was sit on the couch or avoid everyone.

"Take Logan with you" She smiled.

Kendall smiled, looking at Logan. "Yeah...it might help him."

Kendall rushed over to the living room. "Oi, douchbags, and Logan"

Logan didn't respond. James looked up.

"Who you calling a Douch?!"

"We;re going to the mall, come on!" Kendall smiled, ignoring James.

Carlos coughed up the race car which was now drooly, and covered in spit on the floor. "Why the mall? What's there? besides...hot chicks and...more...hot girls...I'M IN!" He smiled.

"Sure, I'll go. Nothing better to do here anyway" James agreed.

"Logan?" Kendall smiled. Logan didn't respond, infact, deep down he didn't want to go outside. He knew that outside he would be bombarded with people and all he wanted was to be alone. He curled up in a ball and Kendall rubbed his back.

"Hey...are you okay?" He asked.

Logan shivered. "I'm fine!"

James and Carlos gave each other a look.

"I'll go..." Logan sighed, leaving his spot from the couch and left the apartment.

"Katie! Come'on!" Kendall called, still worried about Logan.

*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*

_"BEALCH!" _

"Ew! Carlos!" Katie complained as Carlos munched on his salty pretzle.

"What?" Carlos asked. Kendall rolled his eyes and James sighed.

"Okay, we're here to grab and go. No flurting, no stalling, no mirror checks no-" James stopped talking as Kendall, Katie and Carlos looked at him strange (Logan kept looking at the floor, like he had been on the way to the mall)

"What?" James asked.

"All of **that**, coming from **you**...you don't deserve to say that." Kendall said, hands on his hips and he spoke like he knew more than James. James was cross.

"Fine, go shopping without me, I'll wait for you at the Smoothie Barn!"

"Smoothies!" Carlos smiled, racing after James.

Kendall sighed, smiling over at Logan. "Well, I guess it's just you and me, Logie" He smiled. Logan blushed and didn't look up. Katie made a grunt and Kendall looked over his shoulder.

"Oh, yeah..._you_" Kendall sighed.

"What do you mean "you" what's with that "you"? Don't look at me like that!" She scoffed. Kendall handed her a fifty.

"Find a dress and hurry up. Meet up with Carlos and James at the Smoothie Barn when you're done" He groaned, smiling when he turned back to Logan. Logan felt embaressed, he didn't want to be here. People were looking at him, he tried as best as he could to cover and bruises Alex had left him, but wearing a hoodie and pants in eighty-degree weather was catching some eyes. Kendall glared at anyone or just shouted: "What'cha looking at?!" and usually that made people stop. Kendall had to walk into Bath and Body Works. His mother really liked the fregrance: Summertime. Kendall wasn't much for girly scents, but this one actually smelled nice, it smelled like buttermilk and sugar. He noticed Logan either drifted away from him and didn't say a word. He wasn't spoke unless spoke to.

_Like a fuckin Dog_...Kendall growled. _Alex, I hope you're rotting in that cell_.

Kendall sighed, Logan looked so depressed, so pale and malnurished.

The Song: Sombody To Love by (in Kendall's mind 'that faggot-Justin Bieber') had come on, Kendall thought of an Idea.

He had jumped on to one of the tables full of lotions and body spray and lip sang while busting a few moves to the beat.

"I-I-i I just need somebody to love!" Kendall sang, pointing to Logan, Logan blushed, but never the less a small smile came on his face but it didn't last, the store manager came out, escourting Kendall out of the store.

* * *

><p><strong>Logan's P.O.V<strong>

"That wasn't really nessessairy" I said, while walking into Von Maur. Kendall smiled.

"Sure it was, made you smile didn't it?" He asked, still smiling.

"...Was that what it was all about?" I asked, I knew Kendall used to do cheezy thing like that to make me smile while we were dating, but I forgot all about that. And Alex never did anything like that. He made himself happy by making me miserable.

"Yup-yup!" Kendall smiled. "I hate that fag-Justin, but I do admire singing to you." Kendall pointed out talking as if it were a fact. I bit my bottom lip. Kendall and I hopped on the escalator. Kendall started humming.

"_I'm singing_!" He sang...Loudly. "_I'm in Von Maur and I'm singing_!"

I blushed, hiding my face behind one of the Bath and Body Work's bags.

"_I'm in a Rich-bitch store and I'M SINGING_!" He loudly sang.

"Hey! be quiet!" a clerk yelled at us. "We're not allowed to scream"

"Hyprocrate!" Kendall yelled back. After we found a few shirts Mrs. Knight wanted we had enough money over for a pair of shoes that Kendall insisted he buy me at Hot-Topic. Kendall himself bought a few new beanies and we were searching for James and Carlos and Katie. But along the way Kendall made me not feel so insecure, he made me feel happy once again. I felt so care-free almost all my pain was gone. He made me laugh, smile, like he used to.

_Kendall...I...I miss you so much_. It made me want to cry, of how happy I was.

"Okay, dorks!" Kendall smiled. "Shopping's done, where's my sis?"

James and Carlos pointed to Katie and I sware Kendall's eye's widened seeing his baby sister walk to them in a pretty blue dress, it went past her knees and the shoulders were slightly shown. I smiled, Katie looked so cute.

Kendall gulped. "I...uh...just needed a brother's spproval, that's all!" He spoke quickly.

I found that so cute, Kendall didn't want Katie to grow up so fast.

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall's P.O.V<strong>

"Ma' he's opened up so much! He even laughed today!" I smiled talking to my mother while helping her with the laundry. Mrs. Knight smiled.

"Really? That's great, honey."

"I hope he can start to open up even more" Kendall smiled, relaxing on the bed.

Mama Knight shook her head. "Kendall...don't expect him to open up everyday, it's going to take time." She reminded him. Kendall nodded. "And that doesn't mean he'll take you back quickly either."

"I know..." _I'll be damned if I let him go again_.

* * *

><p><strong>Kylelover101: Maybe some reviews would help Logan? What do you think, Kendall? <strong>

**Kendall: Review for my Logie! And you-author person update more!**

**Kylelover101: Yes, yes. **

**Reivew please.**


End file.
